El caballero de la mesa helada
by Richard Letters
Summary: La Reina Helada ha provocado un completo caos en toda la tierra de Aaa, ha tenido sometido a todo el mundo bajo su fría mano, pero lo que nadie esperaba es que Marshall Lee la ayudó a crear tanta destrucción. "Por favor perdónenme por todo lo que haga cuando no los recuerde".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente a otra alocada idea de mi cabeza. Esta historia tal vez contenga demasiados capítulos pero también son cortos estos. En fin, espero les agrade y hago esto para ver si pega el fandoom que quiero crear.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, todo crédito a sus respectivos autores. Lo único mío es la trama.**

* * *

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Supongo que debo presentarme primero, mi nombre es Marshall Lee y soy un vampiro, pero no tanto al estilo de Drácula, mis transformaciones no se limitan tanto a murciélagos, también puedo adquirir formas de lobo, demonios, monstruos con tentáculos o combinación de los cuatro. En verdad, es escalofriante. ¿Que por qué se los digo? Nada más para que me conozcan mejor, últimamente me he sentido algo solo… ¿y como no? Aquí no hay nada más que pingüinos y osos polares, ¿Qué donde estoy? Pues nada más y nada menos que en el Reino del invierno eterno, o simplemente Reino Helado. Y ¿qué hago aquí? Oigan, ustedes son muy preguntones, pero bueno, yo inicie la conversación así que debo responder (sigh), soy el caballero de más confianza de la soberana de todo el reino, la gran Dama de azul, la Reina Simone apodada por todo y por todos como la Reina Helada.

¿Cómo es? Una solterona de más de 1000 años con el cabello blanco, ojos azules y gélidos como el hielo, piel extrañamente azulada y relativamente atractiva… ok, realmente es muy atractiva la vieja esta. ¿Su personalidad? Pues… malvada, egocéntrica, egoísta, una reina tirana en pocas palabras, pero se que hay algo más en su interior… muy, muy en el interior seguramente habrá algo de bondad siquiera.

Pero dejemos de hablar de mi o de ella. En estos momentos me encuentro caminando por uno de los túneles secretos con dirección al Reino de los dulces, o Dulce reino, como quieran llamarle.

Ah, por cierto, estamos en tiempos de guerra.

Hace cerca de algunos meses que inició todo el caos, ya luego se enterarán, estoy bastante ocupado y no me siento nada cómodo haciendo esto.

Sigo caminando por estos oscuros pasillos hasta que alguien me toma del hombro y me arrastra contra una pared.

-Dime el código…

-Sal de muelas. –Que tontería de código. -¿Realmente tenemos que pasar por esto cada vez que nos vemos, Fionna? Soy la única persona capaz de hablar de este reino.

-Lo se, pero es que es tan genial se sentirse agente secreto. –Responde mi amiga. Por cierto, ella es Fionna, una humana, de hecho, la última que queda aunque no se si Sansón Salvaje sea uno también.

¿Cómo es Fionna? Por amor a Glob, la están mirando, cabello rubio, piel güera, ojos azules, niña de 16 años. Oh, a su lado está su gata Cake.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedimos? –Pregunta la felina blanca moteada de café.

-Si, si, aquí tienen chicas. –De mis ropajes saco un par de bolsas, una tiene alimentos y otras armas de hielo inderretible.

-¿Y los planos del castillo? Son cruciales, Marshall.

-Chicas, ya saben que no me gusta hacer esto, pero que si lo hago es porque son mis amigas y realmente necesitan mi ayuda. –Dije sintiendo bastante escozor en mi garganta.

-Marshall, tu viste lo que esa bruja hizo y te obligó hacer. –Reclama Fionna enfadada.

-Lo se, pero esto es traición, no es con lo que me educaron, eso no hace un caballero.

-Estamos en guerra, ahora tu lealtad es con nosotros y no puedes echarte para atrás ahora que estamos tan cerca de derrocar a esa malvada hechicera. –Exaspera la rubia, pero luego se relaja. -¿Cómo están Gumball y Flama?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. –En realidad, encerrados con la mayoría de los príncipes de la tierra de Aaa. –La condena de Flama se adelantó a la semana que viene.

-¡Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa!

-¡Gracias, Marshall, te debemos una enorme!

-Como siempre. –Me dije a mi mismo cuando las vi partir. En cambio yo tomé una antorcha nueva y regresé volando a mi puesto custodiando la entrada de la sala del trono.

También se preguntaran cómo es que termine siendo caballero de una "reina tirana" y cómo soy capaz de negarme a ayudar a destronarla. Sinceramente, ni yo lo se. Es algo que siento cada vez que la veo, le debo algo, pero no recuerdo qué cosa exactamente, además si le sumo mi código de caballero que adquirí con los años mi lealtad debería estar con la Reina Helada y debería considerar a Fionna y Cake como mis enemigos, pero ellas son mis amigas y, aunque odie admitirlo, Gumball y Flama también me agradan. Mi cabeza es un caos, ¿no?

En fin, ahora estoy en mi puesto, cabeceando porque no he dormido muy bien últimamente. Lo bueno de dormir en el trabajo es que los osos no pueden hablar para delatarme, salvo por Gisel, que parece ser la única habitante de aquí que la Reina Helada es capaz de entender. Como sea, ella no está por aquí, además, creo que me demoré lo suficiente en ir al Dulce Reino como para que mi turno termine en unos cuantos minutos.

-¡Marshall, entra a la sala del trono inmediatamente! –Salvo si mi jefa me manda a llamar.

-¿Necesita algo, Alteza? -Pregunto poniéndome de rodillas apenas estoy a unos metros de distancia de ella.

-Si, vigila a los presos, han estado bastante escandalosos en las noches y eso afecta mi sueño de belleza. –A mi también, pero no por lo de belleza, pero los barullos de los chicos se escuchan por todo el lugar.

-Como ordene, ahora mismo bajo.

-Gracias.

Y de regreso a las catacumbas. Doblo a la izquierda en vez de la derecha cuando bajo, pues es el camino que dirige al calabozo. Un pingüino está a mi lado para ayudarme, aunque seguro apenas pise una celda se irá; siempre lo hacen.

Y lo hizo. Odio a ese pingüino, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?... ¡Gunther! Lo odio.

-Hey, Marshall. –Saluda Gumball. –Por fin, algo de verdadera compañía.

-¿Qué tal, Flama? ¿Cómo andas librando las últimas?

-Cierra el pico, Marshall. –Me rio y él solo farfulla.

-¿Viniste a rescatarnos por fin?

-No. –Respondo recostándome en una silla y subiendo los pies en la mesa que tiene enfrente. –Pero vengo a decirles que me encontré con Cake y Fionna hace rato.

-¿Cómo están ellas?

-Calma, Flama, tu noviecita está bien. –Me como una manzana y cierro los ojos. –Y díganme, ¿Cuántos intentos de escapen han intentado esta semana?

-Siete, y Gisele siempre logra atraparnos estando tan cerca. –Gumball se sienta en su camastro. Por cierto, ambos príncipes están en celdas separadas, solo para aclarar.

-Que mal, porque conmigo no estarán ni cerca. –Ahora tomo algo de agua que encontré por aquí.

-¡Oh por favor, Marshall, no nos vengas con eso de la lealtad ahora! ¡Sabes que a Flama no le queda más que una semana porque se te ocurrió cambiar fechas de ejecución! –Me regaña el chicle.

-Ya te dije que fue una confusión, no estaba mirando cuando leí los papeles. –Me excuse, aunque en realidad tampoco me importaba mucho y que me viera así Gumball seguro lo hizo enfurecerse más. –Relájate, no querrás derretirte antes de tiempo.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? –Pregunta Flama.

-Esperar, seguro que a Fionna se le ocurrirá algo. –Aseguro. –Después de todo, no creo que le apetezca saber que su lindo novio fue "extinguido". –El sujeto se sonroja y solo atino a reírme, aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia por el sujeto. Al menos los dos tienen a alguien que luche por ellos.

Gumball tiene a Ashley y Flama a Fionna. Yo, sin embargo, no tengo a nadie más que seguir siendo leal a la Reina Helada.

Les pido que no hagan mucho escándalo y me hacen caso. Por fin, después de algunos días, soy capaz de dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

**Si se les antoja que esto estuvo medio Saga evil, pues tal vez es que así es jaja.** **Gracias por leer y sus comentarios son bien recibidos, de hecho, son mi paga (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia y mas a aquellos que comentaron. Sin mas que agregar, les dejo el capítulo dos.**

* * *

No estoy seguro de que haya amanecido, pero cuando despierto veo a dos personas que creí haber despachado ayer.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Fionna, Cake? –Pregunto estirándome los brazos. –Se supone que estarías ideando una forma de evitar que tu lindo novio se "extinga".

-Viejo, eso lo dijiste ayer y sigue siendo un chiste malo. –Se queja Flama.

-Lo se, pero ¿por qué tu novia se rió? –Flama maldice por lo bajo y voy con ellos. –Aún no responden, si Gunther o Gisele las ven estamos acabados, todos.

-Solo vine a cerciorarme de que nada les había pasado a ambos. –Explica.

-Oh, bueno, ya los viste, tienes que irte. Alguno de los demás guardias bajará pronto para decirme que debo ver a la Reina.

-No nos vamos sin los planos. –Dice Cake jugando con sus garras y las cerraduras de las celdas.

-No dejarán de molestarme hasta que se los de, ¿cierto?

-A ver, déjame pensarlo… ¡no!

-(Sigh) Síganme. –Con algo de dolor en mi pecho las conduzco a la "cámara de los recuerdos", donde presumo están los dichosos planos del palacio y de todo el reino. –Aquí los tienen, pero deben irse ya. –Se los entrego.

-Gracias, con esto salvaré al Príncipe Flama.

-Vete a soltar cursilerías a otro sitio. –Regañé. Realmente me pone de malas ver a estos dos tan melosos, y yo que creí que Troncos y la Cerdita daban asco.

Se fueron, yo regresé a mi sitio en la mazmorra y me fijé que esos dos seguían en sus jaulas. Ni alguien como Cake es capaz de abrir esas cerraduras sin una llave realmente especial.

Como dije, un pingüino bajó para "avisarme" que la Reina Helada requería mi presencia. Cosa de rutina, solo eso.

-¿Llamó por mi, Alteza?

-Si, bueno Marshall sabes a que bienes pero tengo que estarlo recordando o hasta a mi se me olvida. –Para la edad que tienes tu memoria no está nada mal, mi lady. –Ahora, el informe de la semana. –Choco talones, me pongo firme y doy un saludo militar a la vez que tengo que recitar todo el papeleo.

-Zona norte sin variaciones de vigilancia, zona este sin reportes de avistamiento de rebeldes, zona sur sin cambios en el clima y zona oeste sin mas miramientos que las brazas de lo que queda del Reino rojo. –O anteriormente el Reino de Fuego. –En el interior del castillo no ha pasado más que escándalo entre los prisioneros y alguno que otro hielo roto por parte de los mayordomos.

-Excelente. –La reina se levanta y dirige su rostro a la ventana que tiene justo detrás de su trono. Mira el exterior. –Desde que te volviste mi caballero las cosas han salido mejor de lo que planeé.

-¿A qué se refiere, Alteza? –Pregunto extrañado, y con razón. A qué se referirá exactamente con "desde que me volví su caballero".

-Nada, Marshy querido, solo estoy hablando conmigo misma. Puedes retirarte.

-Hasta nuevas órdenes, Alteza. –Golpeo mi pecho, hago una reverencia y salgo de ahí.

Podría decir que mis deberes terminaron por hoy, pero tengo que hacer vigilancia en la torre y es el trabajo mas aburrido que hay, sin contar que tengo que ir por mi paraguas en mi alcoba que está hasta el otro lado del palacio; es todo un rollo sin duda este trabajo, pero ¿quién me mandó a aceptarlo? Malditos sueños de querer ser un caballero como mi padre. Aunque no lo he visto ni en pintura.

Llegando a la torre lo primero que hago es colocar la sombrilla en un lugar donde pueda estar bien cubierto del sol durante la mayor parte del día, tomo unos binoculares, me siento y el resto es observar. Es tedioso, pero los atardeceres aquí son hermosos.

Girando la vista a la derecha por algunos instantes veo… ¡Pero si es la Reina de Fuego! Rayos, qué hago, qué hago… lo se, lo natural sería alertar y problema resuelto, pero viene acompañada de Fionna y Cake, no puedo dejar que las atrapen… ¡Ya se! Sin perder tiempo logro aparecer mediante un conjuro mi hacha-bajo y toco algunos acordes bajos, solo para que ellas los escuchen. Esa melodía que toqué era una señal de alerta que Fionna me obligó a componer en caso de que no pudiera decirles algo por temor a ser descubierto. Ellas oyen la cancioncita, la Reina de Fuego hace una señal con sus manos y se esfuma en el aire mientras Fionna y Cake regresan de donde vinieron.

Hay algo que no me gusta. ¿Por qué la Reina de Fuego las estaría acompañando? ¿Y por qué caminaban sin siquiera tratar de cubrirse? No soy el único vigilante en esta zona del castillo. Algo anda mal, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, acaso… ¿quería que las vieran? ¿Pero entonces porqué la Reina de Fuego se esfumó? Rayos, si sigo así terminaré con dolor de cabeza. En fin, ya que tengo mi bajo, un poco de música no le caería mal a este sitio.

Llega la noche y puedo retirarme a descansar. En cuanto llego a mi cuarto escucho varios aleteos y pisadas alrededor de los pasillos, se oyen como pasos alarmados y la Reina Helada comienza a gritar órdenes. Mi sentido del oído es veinte veces más sensible si llego a desearlo, pero por el momento estoy bastante cansado y lo que quiero es dormir. Ya mañana le preguntaré a la reina que es lo que ocurre.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hago, después de desayunar y darme un baño, es ir a ver a la Reina Helada, pues estoy bastante curioso de qué rayos estaba pasando. Entro a la sala del trono luego de anunciarme y la veo dormida, un libro está posado en sus manos y tiene puestos unos lentes azules, la cabeza la mantiene apoyada en su puño derecho y esta medio cubierta por una manta. Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta de mal humor. –Ah, eres tu Marshall, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Ayer en la noche los mayordomos estaban muy movidos, ¿puedo saber de que se trata? –Pregunto.

-Bien, supongo que debes saberlo. –Se estira los brazos y coloca el libro y la manta a un lado. –Atrapamos a las Heroínas de Aaa, Fionna y Cake están confinadas en el calabozo con los otros príncipes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Llevo mis manos a la boca y me disculpo por ser tan… ¿expresivo?

-Así como lo oyes, Marshy, con ellas fuera de la jugada controlar a los rebeldes se volverá una tarea demasiado sencilla. –Ríe malvadamente. –Esperaba algo más de batalla por parte de ellas, siendo que fueron quienes me molestaban demasiado en el pasado. –Me mira seria. –Como sea, quiero que les saques información de cualquier tipo que me lleve a la base de los rebeldes.

-Como ordene. –Bajo la cabeza. Órdenes son órdenes.

Cuando llego con las nuevas inquilinas noto a los cuatro jugando cartas.

-A ver ¿Cuánto quieren perder? –Canturrea Cake.

-Muchachos, lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito hablarles… a solas. –La osa que estaba cuidándolos, y que además fungía de "casa", se marcha. Cuando me cercioro que está lo bastante lejos continúo: -¿Cómo terminaron aquí?

-Nos atraparon, ¿no es obvio?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Fionna, ¿qué se traen entre manos?

-Atacar desde adentro. –Responde nuevamente la niña.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Este lugar está infestado de osos polares, tu sola, aún con Cake, no podrán jamás atravesar la sala del trono. –Exclamé tratando de hacerles entrar en razón.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. –Escucho una voz diferente. Cuando volteo, de la antorcha que alumbra ambas celdas salta la Reina de Fuego. -¿A qué fue un buen truco?

-Este es el plan, Marshall, tú llevarás discretamente a la Reina de Fuego en una antorcha e irás iluminando el resto de las que están alrededor del castillo con esta "nueva flama". Cuando hayas terminado volverás a liberarnos y entonces mandaremos una señal desde la torre donde nos viste a los demás príncipes, y así, entre todos acabaremos de una vez por todas con la Reina Helada.

* * *

**Espero quieran acompañarme en la siguiente ocasión para saber de la reacción de Marshall. Se me cuidan, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, de nuevo aquí actualizando aprovechando que el castigo que me impusieron se ha ido, wiiii. Espero les guste como va la historia hasta el momento hm. Sin mas, el capítulo 3.

* * *

Procesando… procesando… procesando… ¡Esto es una completa locura!

-¡No! ¡Fionna, esto es lo más alocado que jamás se te haya ocurrido!

-Lo se, ¿no es genial?

-¡Absolutamente todo lo contrario! ¡Fiona, esto va mas allá de mis capacidades!

-No lo creo, tu eres el mejor capacitado entre todo este nido de aves. –Dice riéndose como si fuera la mayor broma del mundo.

-Esto no es solo traicionar a la Reina Helada, me estoy traicionando a mi mismo, estoy traicionando mis creencias y mi código de caballero, eso es importante para mi, Fionna.

-Pensé que también lo era que todo volviera a ser como antes, ¿qué pasó contigo, Marshall?

-¿Qué pasó conmigo? –Pregunté confundido y una lágrima que salió del rostro de mi amiga rubia ayudaba menos a entender qué demonios pasaba. -¿Fionna?

-¡Abre los ojos, sal de ese maldito encantamiento que puso esa bruja sobre ti! –Me toma del cuello y hace que mi frente se estrelle contra uno de los barrotes de metal de la celda. -¡Despierta Marshall, despierta!

-Fionna… no entiendo, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué ocurre? –Me deshago de su agarre y retrocedo un par de pasos, mirando a todos buscando respuestas.

-(Sigh) Es inútil, Fionna, él no lo recuerda, no podemos hacer que recuerde.

-Oigan, muchachos, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen y francamente empiezan a asustarme así que por qué no mejor me voy, dejo que se calmen un poco y cuando regrese les hago unas preguntas, ¿bien? –No responden, todos desvían la mirada de mis ojos. –De acuerdo. Reina de Fuego, regrese a su escondite, cuando salga vendrá otro guardia. –Ella asiente, le doy un último vistazo a Fionna y salgo de ahí.

Estoy molido, mi cabeza es un caos en este momento. ¿Por qué rayos Fionna estaba llorando? ¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme nada? (sigh), sea lo que sea, tendré mis respuestas tarde o temprano, de momento debo cubrirlos para que la Reina Helada piense que hablaran y no necesite llegar a la tortura personal.

Después de un rato paseándome, haciendo tiempo y de hablar con la reina, regreso al calabozo, pero cuando llego no hay nadie y los barrotes están completamente fundidos… ¡La Reina de Fuego!

Busco rápido con la mirada el lugar donde pudieron haberse ido, en primera instancia recuerdo el pasaje que conduce al Dulce reino y me dirijo allí sin más miramientos, pero ni rastro de ellos. ¿A dónde pudieron haberse ido? A menos… a menos que ellos empezaran el loco plan por su cuenta.

¡Pero si seré idiota! ¡La Reina está en peligro!

Tomo mi transformación de lobo y corro lo más rápido que puedo por el corredor secreto hasta salir por el calabozo. Esto de seguro me quitó mucho tiempo, de hecho, son tres horas de camino del Reino helado al Dulce reino por estas catacumbas. Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Cuando me encuentro a pocos metros soy capaz de escuchar el sonido del fuego al evaporarse, significa…

-¡Reina Simone!

No… no… no por favor, esto no puede estar pasando.

Frente a mi hay guerra, asaltaron el castillo, ¡el Reino de fuego está atacando el Reino Helado! ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué no lo vi venir?! Nunca confié en la Reina de fuego. No lo hice antes y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

Los golem´s de nieve están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por defender las paredes del palacio mientras que los ninjas helados tratan de retenerlos en el interior. El Príncipe Músculos hace vencidas con los osos polares mientras el Príncipe Moras funge como carnada ante los pingüinos, pero ni rastro de Flama y Gumball o Fionna y Cake.

Esquivo al Príncipe Fantasma, contra él no tengo oportunidad, y me dirijo al salón del trono. Los pingüinos me guiaron por un camino seguro a donde seguramente se encontraba la Reina Simone. Entro a su recámara, la puerta secreta está activada así que alguien debió haberla encontrado. Desenfundo la espada de hielo que tengo atada en mi cintura y bajo a inspeccionar. Puedo escuchar algunos gritos, se trata de…

-¡Esto es lo que quería, un reto!

-¡Reina Helada, prepárate a perder! –Vi como Fionna esquivaba los rayos congelantes de la reina mientras Cake trataba de rasguñarla con sus garras.

Pero lo que me extraña es que no he visto a la Reina de Fuego…

-¡Alteza, cuidado! –Mi espada divide en dos una llamarada que iba dirigida a la espalda desprotegida de la Reina Simone.

-Ash, eres un aguafiestas, Marshall.

-Lo mismo va para usted, Reina de Fuego.

-Será mejor que se rindan, no queremos acabar completamente con ustedes. –Amenaza Fionna y solo alcanzo a sonreír de medio lado. Transformo mi espada en mi hacha-bajo.

-Ya conoces mi respuesta, Fi, no planeo traicionar a mi reina, y creo que ella piensa lo mismo que yo. –Fionna baja la mirada y aprieta el puño sobre su espada de oro.

-Entonces no nos dejas opción. –Susurra y luego alza la vista para confrontarme. –Ahora eres el enemigo, Marshall Lee.

-Y no espero nada mejor.

Nos enfrascamos en una batalla feroz. Llamaradas y rayos de hielo salían volando por el aire destruyendo todo cuanto impactara, el sonido de los metales chocando inundaba el oído de todos, estira por aquí, estira por allá, Cake se volvía arma a si misma; mi reina comenzaba a vérselas negras con la Reina de Fuego y yo, bueno, apenas y empezaba a hacer declinar a Fionna, pero cuidarme de la gata era otro asunto. En un pequeño descuido mi espalda impactó con la de la Reina Simone y caímos al suelo desarmados.

-Se acabó, nunca más volverán a oscurecer el bello cielo de Aaa.

-Tus frases de heroína han mejorado bastante, Fi miedosa. –Sonreí bajando la mirada, habíamos perdido, o eso creí cuando la Reina Helada de un momento a otro había lanzado escarcha sobre la Reina de fuego y la debilitó al instante.

Después congeló las piernas y patas de Cake y Fionna, me tomó de la cintura, disparó hacia un candelabro y caímos bajo una trampa secreta que se cerró al instante luego de que caímos. Aterrizamos sobre algo suave, creo, entonces me paré y ayudé que la Reina lo hiciera también.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunté confundido.

-Un túnel secreto, lo cree en casos de extrema emergencia hace unos años, pero hasta ahora lo había usado y me preocupaba que el mecanismo no funcionara. –Afortunadamente no fue así. –El túnel nos conducirá al bosque, de ahí tendremos que buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos.

-¿Y el castillo y los sirvientes?

-Estarán bien, de eso estoy seguro, pero igualmente quiero mi castillo de vuelta.

Caminamos, y se me olvidó mencionar que todo en Aaa está completamente congelado o nieva casi a diario, el panorama del bosque es el mismo al de uno cubierto de nieve: sencillamente hermoso. La Reina Simone toma la delantera y yo la sigo con la mano en el mango del hacha-bajo; parece que sabe a donde tenemos que ir…

-¿Sabes de algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche? –Ok, tal vez no.

Miro el paraje por unos momentos y sencillamente empiezo a caminar a otro lado, oigo como ella me sigue. No se que exactamente me hace avanzar en aquella dirección, pero supongo que no puede ser nada malo, o eso creo al menos.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Merece comentario?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, trataré de actualizar semanalmente, espero no se molesten por mi ausencia y gracias por seguir leyendo nwn.**

* * *

Tras caminar un largo rato llegamos a lo que parece ser una cueva y al internarnos en el interior de ésta encuentro extrañamente una casa situada hasta el fondo. Es de color marrón, con jardín y malla de madera incluidas.

Al ingresar en la construcción todo se me hace raramente familiar, un sillón que no quiero ni saber qué tan cómodo está, una radio, un amplificador, puerta a la cocina con refrigerador incluido, hasta se donde quedaba una recámara y creo reconocer los grupos que están colgados a modo de posters en el interior de esta.

-Excelente elección, no creo que nadie se atreva a venir aquí. –Dijo refiriéndose a que el clima allá afuera era completamente hostil, aunque la presencia de la Reina Helada fue lo que lo provocó.

-Creo que ya he estado aquí antes. –Me dije, aunque ella me oyó.

-Por supuesto que si. –Dijo, la busqué con la mirada, ella solo se sentó en el sillón. –Pero qué incómodo es esto.

-Dígame, ¿qué quiso decir con que ya he estado aquí antes?

-No me hagas caso, además, es tarde.

-Hay una cama aquí, usted debería usarla. –A la Reina como que le sorprendió un poco lo que dije, pero no dijo nada y fue a acostarse en la cama. Yo gracias a que floto no me preocupo mucho de en donde esté, con una manta basta.

Descansamos, lo merecíamos, pues con tremenda batalla estábamos más que agotados, lo que le sigue seguramente.

Soñé algo raro esa noche, yo y Fionna saliendo de aventura en el Reino Helado cuando de pronto llegó la Reina Simone, atrapó a Fionna en un cubo de hielo y a mi igual, Fionna trataba de zafarse, pero no estaba Cake ahí para ayudar; luego, la Reina Simone sacaba un libro y buscaba entre sus páginas alguna cosa, después recitaba algo que no comprendía y luego…

-¡Marshall, despierta!

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! –Me levanté asustado y tomando mi espada. –Ah, Alteza, disculpe, no sabía que era usted. –Me alejé de ella, pues la tenía contra la pared con el filo de la hoja en su cuello. -¿Pasó algo?

-Si, tengo hambre y no hay nada en la nevera más que manzanas. –Dijo no haciendo caso alguno a lo que estaba por hacerle, raro.

-Ahí afuera no creo poder conseguir más que eso, con este clima lo más que podemos aspirar son nueces.

-(Sigh) Supongo que tendremos que apañárnoslas de esta forma por el momento. –Dijo ella tomando asiento en el suelo. –Tendremos que esperar unos meses para que dejen de buscarnos y esperar que las cosas se hayan calmado ahí afuera.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

La Reina se encogió de brazos: -Sobrevivir, supongo, aunque los dos tenemos 1000 años y solo hemos vivido de hielo y el color rojo. –Ríe.

-¿Pasó algo gracioso? –No entendía de que reía.

-Iré a tomar una siesta. –Anunció y volvió al cuarto. Aún confundido por sus recientes reacciones decidí seguirla y la hayo hurgando entre el closet. Qué rápida.

Había algunas cajas y ropas de chico regadas por la alcoba, también algunas partituras que recogí y las melodías que leí de las hojas eran familiares para mí. También estaban algunas otras hojas tiradas, fotografías que ni siquiera sabía que me había tomado y eso me dejaba muy anonadado. Finalmente, la foto que sostenía la Reina Simone hizo que todo, o algo, regresara a mi cabeza. La foto era suya y mía, yo un niño y ella una… ¿oficinista?, abrazados cálidamente en medio de un paraje desolado.

-Reina Helada… -Susurré fríamente apretando los puños. -¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me mintió?

La Reina volteó a verme y abrió grandes los ojos al notar que su encantamiento ya no tenía control sobre mí, a eso se refería Fionna. Se hizo hacia atrás, pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas contra la pared; se veía angustiada.

-Yo… no se de que me hablas, Marshy.

-¡No! Si sabes de qué hablo, dime, ¿qué es lo que hiciste?

-¡No le hables así a tu reina, caballero idiota! –Trata de hacerse la fuerte e intenta darme una bofetada, pero detengo su mano antes de que me toque.

-Y más importante ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La Reina no encontró palabras para responderme, cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada. Yo solté su mano, me di media vuelta y salí a la sala, también tenía cosas en qué pensar. Por ejemplo, en todas las cosas que hice desde que me volví su "caballero". No puedo creer que me haya vuelto un "monstruo", incendiando casas, obligando a las personas a abandonar sus hogares, todo en nombre de una bruja. Ahora entiendo por que Fionna lloraba, me había transformado en algo que no era.

(Sigh) Esto apesta. Tanto o mas que cuando mi madre se tragó mis papas fritas. Como sea, en estos momentos importa poco que el sofá esté incómodo, tengo una manzana en mi mano y eso me basta para olvidar todo a mi alrededor por las siguientes dos horas. Cierro los ojos, uso un brazo como almohada y el otro me cubre los ojos. Duermo por un tiempo que se me antoja eterno, hasta que siento algo más suave bajo mi nuca y como mis cabellos son revueltos una y otra vez… esto es muy agradable por cierto, me recuerda mucho a mi…

-¡Reina Helada! –Me levanto algo asustado, pero vuelvo a mirarla con rencor. -¿Qué ocurre? –No trato de evitar que el tono de mi voz sea frío, aun no me ha respondido ni dado razones para hacer lo que me hizo.

-Yo… -Traga duro, le cuesta expresarse con palabras. –Yo, recordé todo hace algún tiempo. –Confiesa y la miro sorprendido. –Cake me lanzó contra un árbol y parte de mi corona se desgajó, fue tras el golpe y el desmayo que empecé a recordar todos los momentos que vivimos juntos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué intentaste dominar la tierra de Aaa?

-Yo… no tengo idea. Cuando traté de arreglar la corona llevándola con algún herrero mágico este me había dicho que mientras más tiempo la usara más rápido se curaría por su cuenta.

-¿Y por qué seguiste usándola si sabías de lo que era capaz ese objeto maldito?, tu me repetías cuando era pequeño que jamás me la pusiera. –Le reclamé y ella se hizo para atrás en el sillón.

-Te-tenía miedo, la-la corona me mantuvo con vida todos estos años y de solo saber que tú eras la única persona que quedaba del mundo que conocía temí que la corona me arrebatara la existencia y me alejara de lo único que me queda… que me alejara de ti.

-Eso no es excusa, Simone, y lo sabes. –Puntualizo.

-Y… yo… yo no sabía lo que hacía, perdí la conciencia de mis actos en cuanto me la puse y… y creí que el Enchiridion sería la respuesta a mis preguntas ¡pero no, solo empeoré todo! –Empezó a llorar y cubría su cabeza con las manos, realmente era lamentable. -¡Hice cosas que no debía, pero no era yo! ¡Era la corona! ¡Lo juro! –Lloró y lloró y yo no hice nada para detenerla, ni siquiera para consolarla.

Y ustedes pensarán que eso debía hacer: nada, pero se equivocan, no puedo enojarme, ni siquiera sentirle una pizca de odio a aquella mujer. Yo la entiendo más que nadie, ella creía que era mí pilar en los tiempos de lucha, pero no era así, YO la mantenía cuerda y era YO su motivo para salir adelante y buscar un motivo por el cual vivir.

No aguantando más la abracé.

-Te creo y te prometo que superaremos esto juntos. –Ella sollozó y yo solo jugué con su cabello mientras la arrullaba.

-Gracias… Marshy...

-Ya no soy un pequeño. Dime Marshall. –Le sonreí después de haberle limpiado las lágrimas.

-Marshall. –Me volvió a abrazar y se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, este sofá es más cómodo que mi cama.

* * *

**El MarshallxIce Queen inicia en el siguiente capítulo jeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prometido es deuda, aquí inicia el Marshall x Ice Queen. Espero que les guste esta pareja nueva y como se va desarrollando la historia. Agradezco todos sus comentarios, si creen que es propicio realizarme esta petición, me agradaría que recomendaran la historia, pero también si creen que se lo merece y creen que esta pareja debe darse a conocer.**

* * *

Y de seguro, en este momento, mientras duermo, se harán la pregunta de cómo rayos es que la Reina Helada logró imponerse ante la tierra de Aaa, ¿no es así? Bueno, es un problema bastante sencillo de resolver. En el tiempo que yo fui su caballero, me pidió que abriera un portal a la Nocheósfera y solo bastó con que arreglara que algunos demonios de ahí se le unieran a cambio de algunas cuantas almas. Me sorprendió que ni siquiera el Reino Fantasma haya opuesto mucha resistencia al ataque. En fin, más o menos así pasó todo y no es difícil de imaginar. Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño, el Príncipe Mora jamás fue capturado, osea… ¡bah! Me preocupo por eso luego, tengo sueño.

Aunque no estoy seguro de que si ya amaneció, mis ojos se abren y noto que estoy sobre el pecho de la Reina Helada. Me siento incómodo pues… bueno, esto me recuerda a cuando era niño, pero ahora es diferente, ¡soy un hombre!

Me alejo de ella lo más silencioso que puedo y busco en el refrigerador algo con qué llenar mi estómago. Quedan algunas manzanas, pero no bastarán para mí ni para Simone… creo que lo mejor sería que saliera para ver si consigo nueces o algo más grande que podamos azar afuera en el jardín.

Tomo un abrigo con capucha y mi hacha-bajo, después salgo y el frío me empieza a calar los huesos. La vista la tengo algo borrosa a causa de la violenta nieve que cae y se azota contra mi rostro, por lo que tallo mis ojos constantemente para limpiarme la visión. A lo lejos noto un ciervo, oh, como odio a ese ciervo, es el mismo que se mete a mi casa a morder las paredes…

Ya se imaginarán que le hice, pero describirlo sería grotesco.

Entro a mi hogar y veo a la Reina Helada cubierta por… una toalla y… secándose el cabello con la otra… y… ¡Ay Glob!

-¡Perdona, no vi nada, no vi nada! –Azoto la puerta y salgo de la casa. ¡¿Por qué maldita sea se le ocurrió tomar un baño y salir así sin nada a la sala?! Dios mío, creí que iba a darme un infarto o que mi cabeza iba a explotar de lo caliente que estaba.

(Sigh) Me recargo en la pared, al poco rato la puerta se abre, pero no esperaba una visión así de ella.

-Disculpa por ponerme algo de tu ropa, Marshall, pero la mía está secándose. –Dice bajando la mirada y jugando con sus manos. Rayos, esa playera jamás se volverá a ver tan sexy como ahora.

¡Está usando mi ropa por todos los cielos! Mis botas, mis jeans, mi playera ¡Todo! Oh por Glob, realmente esa vestimenta jamás se volverá a ver tan sexy incluso si la uso yo… ¿qué?... ¡Oh, vamos! Como si ustedes no fueran del tipo narcisista, así que a joder a otro sitio.

-No había nada más que me quedara justo, el resto era demasiado grande para mí. –Créeme, si ahora te vez de muerte no quiero imaginarte con algo más holgado. -¿Trajiste ciervo?

-¿Ah? Ah,si , si lo hice.

-¿Recuerdas cuando cazábamos? –Asentí. Cómo olvidarlo, no son mis mejores recuerdos puesto que yo era la carnada casi siempre, pero terminábamos en risotadas frente a la fogata. –Que nostalgia.

Me senté en el suelo mientras ella iba por un cuchillo. Decidí mejor ir por una manzana y observarla en su labor, y claro que no pienso describirlo, solo imagínense a un carnicero destazando algo o una clase de laboratorio como las que hace Gumball con sus bio-experimentos.

Hablando de Gumball, solo ha pasado un día, pero ni señales de que estén tratando de encontrarnos. ¿Nos habrán dado por muertos? No se, de momento creo que lo mejor es que no nos busquen hasta que piense en un plan de acción. Y creo que la Reina Helada tiene la misma idea que yo.

-Oye, Marshall, sabes que no podremos estar aquí para siembre, ¿no? –No hay necesidad de preguntar, eso es obvio. –Yo podría estar aquí, digo, ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, pero tú de seguro tienes una vida allá afuera.

-Y el problema es…

-No se si deba entregarme. –Sentencia y yo abro los ojos de la impresión. –No quisiera que por causa mía pierdas tu vida.

-Yo ya estoy muerto. –De hecho, es decir, soy un vampiro ¿no es verdad? Los vampiros estamos muertos desde el día que nos mordieron.

-Ese no es el caso, sabes que no es a lo que me refiero.

-Simone… yo no puedo dejar que hagas eso. –Realmente no puedo. –Si sales, te matarán. –Y es lo que mas temo.

-Tengo que pagar por lo que hice, tarde o temprano terminaré haciéndolo. –Dijo arrepentida, pero su voz no lo denotaba. –Me siento culpable por lo que hice, soy culpable y no puedo albergar eso en mi pecho, me siento horrible de recordar los rostros de toda esa gente a la que dañé. –El tono de voz altanero que ha adquirido con el paso del tiempo no ha desaparecido, es como si dijera "perdóname, pero no mi importa si lo haces". –Es terrible tener que volver bajo el control de esta corona maldita.

Salimos, prendemos una fogata y nos ponemos a asar la carne para comerla. El ambiente empieza a oler delicioso.

-Ya encontraremos una forma. –Ella sonríe.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Una pregunta, cuando me convertí en tu caballero ¿hubo ceremonia y todo?

-Creo que si, no lo recuerdo muy bien a estas alturas… no quiero recordar nada. –Susurró.

Me senté a su lado y compartimos un pedazo de carne ya cocido.

-Pues entonces con más razón no puedo dejar que hagas eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Aún soy tu caballero y como tal mi deber es protegerte a como de lugar. –Le sonreí tomándola de la mano, su rostro se sonrojó al igual que el mío y nos sonreímos. –Juro no dejar que algo malo te pase, mi Reina Helada.

-Marshall… gracias. –Me da un beso en la mejilla, pero este no es como me los solía dar antes, este está cargado de amor y cariño, y mi cara enrojece fuertemente. Ella ríe y se dispone a terminar su carne.

En tanto, yo siento un reconfortante calor en mi pecho, como si hubiera echo o dicho algo de lo cual deba estar orgulloso. De hecho, lo estoy. Juré proteger a la persona que mas importancia tuvo en mi infancia, creo que es una forma de devolverle el favor.

Simone me importa mucho, desde su seguridad hasta su felicidad porque ya sufrió demasiado; perder a un ser querido y no recordar nada de él es seguramente lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien; la inmortalidad, que es considerada por muchos como la cruz mas pesada, se quedaría corta por todo lo que la Reina Helada sufrió y seguirá sufriendo hasta el fin de los tiempos… como yo.

Es duro admitirlo, pero la vida de mis demás amigos es solo prestada, ellos morirán en cualquier instante y yo solo podré ser espectador de cómo sus vidas se consumen. Lo único que se quedará a mi lado será la memoria que tengo de Simone y la Reina Helada, porque creo que la corona volverá a tomar el control de ella.

Hasta ese día, quiero disfrutar todos los momentos que pueda con mis amigos como si fueran los últimos de sus existencias, pues podría darse el caso. Nosotros dos aún estamos ligados a la muerte, pero el tiempo nos es indiferente.

Saben, ya no quiero seguir pensando en esto, es confuso hasta para mí y empiezo a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza cuando me pongo en este estado de reflexión filosófica y moral. Dejemos esto por la paz, no importa.

Terminamos de comer y pasamos a descansar un rato. Tras cruzar la puerta de entrada llega a mi mente una alocada idea digna de la imaginación de Fionna la humana.

-Reina Helada, podría entregarte sin que tengas que sufrir una sentencia.

* * *

**Tal vez tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo, mas porque a partir de ahora tendré que escribirlos de nuevo jaja. Espero quieran seguirme hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me retrasé solo dos días, no es de alarmarse, las tareas jeje. Agradezco todo su apoyo y que hayan puesto esta historia en favoritos. Espero sigan queriendo seguirme hasta el final.**

* * *

Para mi plan tuvimos que esperar algo así como tres meses, los cuales, y déjenme decirles, fueron los más caóticos de mi vida ¿No me creen? Pues traten de pasar doce semanas al lado de una mujer con complejo de nudista… ¡nudista les digo! ¿Qué? Ok, tal vez llamarla nudista solo porque la vi en ropa interior algunas veces fue demasiado, pero entiéndame, no suelo pasar mucho tiempo con chicas. Como sea, olviden eso que comenté, volvamos a mi plan.

No se los diré ahora, esperen que ya se enterarán.

El clima allá afuera sigue siendo hostil, ya no tanto como en el primer día, pero igual el frío es intenso. Me coloco una chamarra y salgo en dirección al Dulce reino; es hora de hacerle una visita al Dulce Príncipe.

Conforme camino las cosas empiezan a cambiar gradualmente, más que nada la nieve y el hielo que cubrieron todo el mundo comenzó a derretirse y el paraje luce más primaveral, tanto así que tengo que quitarme la chamarra para no tener calor.

El Dulce Reino está destruido, pero se ve que están reparándolo. La duce gente que me mira pasar se asusta y se esconde, así pasa hasta que llego al palacio. Me paro frente a Gumball, el andaba supervisando algunas cosas, Monocromo gruñe al verme, pero Gumball lo calma poniendo su rosada mano sobre el… ¿animal?

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Marshall Lee? –Unos guardias banana me rodean apuntándome con el filo de sus lanzas.

-Debes estar bastante enojado como para decir mi nombre completo. –Bromeo. -¿Acaso no puedo ir a saludar a mi mejor amigo? –Sonrío de medio lado. El también lo hace.

-Ven, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Y es así como terminé en una de las celdas del calabozo.

-¿No hay té?

-¿Dónde está la Reina Helada? –Pregunta serio.

-En la cueva, en mi casa. –Me mira raro.

-No esperaba que de buenas a primeras fueras a decírmelo.

-Ya no estoy bajo su encantamiento, no hay nada que temer. –Aclaro.

Manda a que me suelten. –Por tu bien, espero que digas la verdad.

-¿Desde cuando crees que tengo la necesidad de mentir? –Sonrié y posa su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo se. –Chocamos puños. -¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida? A los chicos les agradará verte de vuelta.

-You rock.

Y fiesta hubo. Cuando Fionna me vio se lanzó a mis brazos ante la mirada celosa de Flama. En tanto, supe en todo momento que Gumball no me había creído del todo y no lo culpo, tiene que hacerse cargo por la seguridad de todos aquí. Así que, preocupado, me mandó a su laboratorio para realizar un pequeño examen en su "bumajizador"

-Es un aparato capaz de identificar si algún ser tiene un aura mágica a su alrededor. –Ahora ya saben que es. La prueba salió negativa, obviamente. –Marshall, antes de que te haga la pregunta obligada, quisiera saber por qué volviste con nosotros hasta ahora.

-Fingiendo lealtad, ustedes saben, para ganarme su confianza. –Digo como si nada.

-Ya veo, entonces repíteme, ¿Dónde está la Reina Helada?

-Que desconfiado. –Refunfuño con falsedad. –En mi casa, de hecho, ya debería estar ahí, Simone espera la cena.

-¿Simone?

-¡Digo, la Reina Helada! –Cerca, casi meto la pata.

Bueno, atrapémosla ahora que podemos. –Sugiere Fionna.

A si, se me olvidó aclarar, estoy sujetado fuertemente sobre una mesa de laboratorio y sin camisa, y tengo frío.

-Yo digo que si, aprovechando que ella cree que sigo bajo su control. –Digo tras soltarme.

-Entonces manos a la obra.

Cayeron redonditos.

Caminé de regreso a casa cargando un pavo y algunas golosinas, los chicos, y por chicos me reguero a Gumball y su ejército de plátanos, me seguían detrás. Si preguntan por nuestras heroínas convencionales, ellas se quedaron con sus novios. Mujeres.

Abro la puerta, Simone me saluda y le entrego los dulces, entonces me mira estupefacta.

-¿Fuiste al Dulce Reino?

Doy la señal alzando la mano, los soldados banana entran estrepitosamente rompiendo las ventanas y el Dulce Príncipe entra por la puerta tranquilamente.

-Reina Helada, queda usted arrestada.

-¡Marshall, traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste entregarme?

-Ya no soy más tu juguete, tirana. –Que buen actor soy.

-¡A ella! –Ordena Gumball.

Atacan, pero la Reina se defiende congelando a los soldados y todo lo que se mueva. Sin embargo, Gumball vino bien preparado con un regimiento entero allá afuera, además el espacio empieza a reducirse por las esculturas de hielo. La Reina Helada retrocede hasta la cocina y la seguimos.

-¡No me atraparán con vida! –Exclama riendo como solo ella sabe: malvadamente. Su cuerpo comienza a cristalizarse hasta convertirse en una estatua más.

-Acábenla. –Vuelve a ordenar.

-Permíteme. –Me ofrezco invocando mi hacha-bajo. –Es mi revancha. –Gumball me mira sorprendido, pero retrocede.

Bato el arma y quebranto en miles de pedacitos la escultura de la Reina. Celebran la victoria con un grito de batalla, en tanto yo mantengo la mirada gacha. No fue fácil hacer eso, la verdad. Se van luego de felicitarme y yo suspiro. Cuando me cercioro de que se alejaron bastante, me siento en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y empiezo a tocar algo.

-Ya puedes salir.

Como dije antes, cayeron redonditos. Pero para aquellos rezagados que les da pereza imaginarse qué ocurrió el día de hoy o en qué consistió enteramente mi grandioso plan, pues se los explico.

Primero: Ganarme la confianza de Gumball.

Segundo: Convencerlos de que la Reina Helada se encuentra vulnerable.

Tercero: Mover un ejército para ir a atacarla.

Y cuarto: Fingir la muerte de Simone.

Esto último fue bastante sencillo, el poder de Simone es tan grande que puede hacerse hielo y rearmarse si acaso es destruida en esa forma.

Simone se sienta a mi lado.

-Misión cumplida. –Dice posando una mano sobre mi hombro y sonriendo dulcemente. Me sonrojo y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Las siguientes notas que toco son dedicadas a ella exclusivamente.

* * *

**Nos vemos en lo que sigue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otra vez retraso, gomen gomen, la escuela. Nuevamente gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de comentar esto nwn. El capítulo lo dedico a mi novia Oskaryna.**

* * *

Y pues, por fin puedo respirar tranquilo, un problema menos. Pero como al mundo se le a dado últimamente por darme la espalda en casos como este, acabo de recordar que no puedo mantener a la Reina Helada encerrada todo el tiempo, tal vez pueda mantenerla ocupada pidiéndole que analice algunas cosas que he ido recolectando en mis viajes, pero es mala idea a la larga, de seguro encontrará algo que le llame bastante la atención y querrá ir a la biblioteca a investigar más a fondo.

¿Qué cómo no se me ocurrió un disfraz? Ni yo lo se, pero no es mala idea. Ahora el problema es de qué se disfrazará. Se que hay muchos trajes que podrían quedarle, pero tiene que ser uno discreto para que no levante sospechas.

¿Sirviente? Su cabello le estorbaría mucho, ¿soldado? Sus poderes la delatarían, ¿comerciante? Espantaría a los clientes además de que no tiene qué vender… ¿anticuaria? Pues eso era antes de obtener la corona, así que puede funcionar si le agregamos algo de maquillaje para cubrir su azulada piel y le devuelvo sus lentes; pero si ese fuera el caso solo hay dos lugares donde podría trabajar: uno es con el Príncipe Tortuga como su asistente, no tengo problemas con él, pero me di cuenta de que a Gunther le gusta mucho ir a mascar libros de la biblioteca y ese sí que sería un problema enorme; aunque la opción dos tampoco me llena de mucha confianza, Gumball comentó en la fiesta que durante la restauración del Dulce Reino encontró vestigios y objetos que posiblemente datan desde antes de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones y necesitaba a alguien que fuera diestro en el tema. Viendo esto, ¿ustedes qué opinan?... ¿Simone con traje de enfermera?... …

-Oh, Marshy, es un lindo detalle que me hayas guardado mi viejo uniforme de anticuaria, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado arriesgado que valla a trabajar con el Dulce Príncipe?

-No lo creo, ¿acaso nunca oíste el dicho de "el mejor escondite es a la vista de todos"?

-Si, pero…

-¡Entonces no hay problema! –La estoy empujando para que camine hasta el Dulce Reino. Si, no iba a darles el placer de verla portando el uniforme blanco, bola de pervertidos.

Mentita nos atiende y parece que el Príncipe Grumoso está de visita solo para molestar, Troncos está aquí y mira con extrañeza a Simone; estoy preocupado. Ojala los lentes tengan el mismo efecto en ella como lo tuvieron con Superman.

-Marshall, que alegría verte. –Viene Gumball con unos googles. Seguro lo que mandó primero a reparar fue… a si, ya me acordé, yo estuve ahí ayer. -¿Y quien es tu amiga?

-Yo ya tengo que irme, hijo, Piggie me espera. –Se despide Troncos.

-Ah, ella es… -Genial, me olvidé te ponerle un nombre, ¡idiota!

-Mi nombre es Simone Petrikov, un placer.

-Soy el Dulce Príncipe, pero siendo amiga de Marshall puedes llamarme Gumball. –Estrechan manos. –Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí, pero los lentes me confunden, seguro es cosa mía. -¡Gracias DC Comics!

-Si, eso debe ser. En fin, me encontré a Simone en la mañana y recordé que ella es anticuaria, así que le comenté acerca de tus descubrimientos y ella dijo estar interesada en ayudarte.

-¿De verdad?

-¿De verdad? –Por favor, no vallas a echar a perder el disfraz. –¡Oh si! Es verdad, me encantaría ayudarle en su investigación.

-Pues el encantado soy yo, no hay mucha gente que se interese en estas cosas y es algo satisfactorio encontrar a alguien como yo con un amor por la ciencia y la historia. –Menos mal se lo tragó (sigh), hay que esperar que así siga.

-Empecemos cuando usted guste.

-Bueno, yo los dejo trabajar tranquilos.

-¿No quieres quedarte? Seguro aprendes algo. –Dice Gumball.

-Nah, quiero componer una nueva canción desde hace rato y ya tengo un buen inicio. No me gustaría que por tener la cabeza metida entre un montón de libros valla a írseme la inspiración. –Me excuso comenzando a flotar hacia la salida.

-¡Si ves a Cake y a Fionna diles que las necesito para algo importante! –Grita.

Me detengo alarmado ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de esas dos de pronto? Ellas son las únicas que conocen la identidad de Simone Petrikov! Demonios. Para mi suerte ellas se encuentran en la misma calle que yo, así que voy a distraerlas un rato.

-Hola. –Sorprendo a la gata y ella sale disparada a un árbol.

-¡Nunca me hagas eso! –Grita aterrada.

-¿Qué tal, Marshall?

-Buenas Fionna. –La minina hasta la punta del árbol y su amiga saludándome, si que son mejores amigas; si entienden el sarcasmo, claro. -¿A dónde se dirigen?

-Vinimos con el Dulce Príncipe a ver si nos tiene una misión para hoy. –Sonríe. -¿Y tú?

-Yo nada, solo quise pasar a saludar y vengo de ver a Gumball. –Me rasco la nuca, no estoy muy seguro de cómo proceder ahora. –Me pidió que les dijera algo.

-¿Qué es? –Cake vuelve con su dueña y se enreda en su cuello a modo de bufanda. –Vamos, suéltalo, niño.

-Ah si, é quiere que vallan al Reino de Fuego porque necesita escupitajos de Flores de Venus para una pócima rara.

-Que raro, yo vi que tenía un jardín de esas flores no hace mucho, ¿se le habrán muerto? –Pregunta Fionna a la gata.

-Los hombres y las plantas no se llevan muy bien. –Responde ella.

-Bueno, si es así será mejor darnos prisa. Gracias, Marshall. –Veo como se monta en el lomo de su amiga y ambas parten con dirección al Palacio de Fuego.

(Sigh) se lo creyeron, pero estaré más atareado que nunca y creo que ya no podré terminar la canción. Vamos, díganlo, soy un completo idiota. Esta realmente no es mi década, para colmo empieza a nevar.

El ambiente me recuerda a los inviernos, de hecho el único invierno por mas de 400 años, que estuve con Simone. No se por qué de pronto el recuerdo, será que me pongo nostálgico cada que veo los copos de nieve caer el cielo, bueno, me recuerdan una época en que yo fui medianamente feliz. Hace frío, empieza a hacer frío y no traigo un suéter.

Será mejor que entre al castillo; a fin de cuentas me quedo a ver que hacen el par de cerebritos.

Por cierto, la palabra "recuerdo" significa "volver a nacer". No se por qué se los digo, simplemente quería comentarlo.

* * *

**PD: Mi gata me ayudó a escribir este capi, no pregunten como, aun me duelen las manos **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahora si, el día que corresponde actualizo jeje. Espero disfruten esta historia, y veo que hay varios que la tienen en favoritos y follow, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESO *W***

* * *

Por increíble que parezca, ni Cake ni Fionna pudieron desenmascarar el disfraz de Simone; parece que la suerte va a empezar a sonreírme (risa), pero bueno, ya van dos semanas desde que la Reina Helada comenzó a trabajar con Gumball y no ha parado de hablar de lo listo que es, además de ser fastidioso cómo alardea es aburrido. Me cansina realmente.

Afuera ya no hace frío, pero sigue nevando y unos cuantos montículos de nieve adornan graciosamente el interior de mi cueva.

¿Qué cómo explicaré donde vive Simone? Eso es fácil, dije la verdad simplemente, ella comenzó a vivir conmigo y ni siquiera pidieron explicaciones, mejor para mí.

Pero saben, he visto a Simone muy decaída últimamente, no sonríe con frecuencia y casi siempre tiene una mirada triste asomándose en los ojos azules que tiene, anda como preocupada. No me dice nada, tampoco he preguntado, creí que me lo diría, pero parece que no será así.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Simone? –Le pregunto sorprendiéndola por detrás, ella da un saltito de la impresión y la tomo de la cintura para que no caiga por el risco en el que estaba sentada aunque ella puede volar.

-Marshy, no vuelvas a espantarme de esa forma. –Me pide y yo rio a modo de afirmación.

-Perdona, pero no te he visto nada animada estos últimos días así que me dije "¿Por qué no le pregunto, tal vez pueda ayudar?" –Juego con el tono de mi voz para ver si la puedo hacer reir, y lo consigo.

-(Sigh) Marshy, no sabes lo feliz que me he vuelto tras poder recordar todo después de tantos años, pero creo que todo va a terminar muy pronto. –Dice volviendo a bajar la mirada y cerrando los ojos justo como la encontré.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Porque realmente no entiendo.

-Volveré a ser la vieja Reina Helada, la que rapta príncipes y está loca dentro de poco.

-¡¿Qué?! -¿Alguien mas escuchó algo en mi pecho partirse? -¡Pero cómo puede ser eso posible!

-No lo se. –Responde quedamente.

-No, si lo sabes, pero no quieres decirme. –Por favor… -Simone, estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto después de más de 900 años. –Y no sabes hasta donde cabe mi alegría. –Si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor, dímelo. –Una lágrima escurre mi mejilla.

Dirán que no les describo ni la escena ni mis sentimientos como debería, pues yo les respondo y les digo que se jodan, no busco su empatía ni mucho menos su lástima, solo quiero que conozcan lo que pasó.

-Marshy, no hay nada que hacer, es muy tarde ya, -Me abraza como cuando era niño.

-¿Desde cuando es tarde? –Son obvias mis intenciones de querer negar lo que me dice, ¿no?

-Desde que me puse la corona por primera vez. –Me separo de ella lo suficiente para ver aquella sonrisa triste y forzada que permite asomar en su rostro.

Mi cordura, no se que rayos está pasando en mi cabeza, no se que digo, no se que hago ni lo que escucho, todo está saliéndome mal desde el día que desperté de la ensoñación, del encantamiento de la Reina Helada. Realmente, hubiera preferido seguir siendo su esbirro a encontrarme en esta manera de fragilidad mental. Siento como si no fuese Simone quien cargara aquella maldita y estúpida corona sino más bien yo.

Es mi ma… mi amiga, me preocupo por ella como lo haría cualquiera en mi situación, pero para ser realistas, nadie estaría en una situación como esta.

Simone me mira preocupada; me retuerzo en el aire con las manos pegadas a la cabeza y grito de impotencia. Mis ojos están cerrados, pero se abren por un instante, instante en el que veo a Simone saltar del risco y flotar a mi dirección, me abraza y recarga su frente en mi hombro. Comienza a llorar.

-Por eso es que tengo que ser la otra Reina Helada, te estoy haciendo sufrir por mis errores. –Confiesa, pero no entiendo aquello que dice. –Marshall, eres mi caballero, ¿o no? –Yo asiento con la cabeza. Sigo siendo su caballero, nunca renuncié al puesto. –Una Reina no puede guardarle secretos a sus caballeros, por eso te lo diré.

-¿Me dirás qué? –Pregunto abrazándola casi como por inercia.

-Todo, pero este no es el lugar, debemos ir a la fortaleza de hielo.

Sin decir mas, esperamos a que se vuelva de noche en mi casa y después comenzamos el recorrido hacia el castillo de la Reina Helada siendo iluminados únicamente por la leve luz de las estrellas; a la luna no le apeteció aparecerse hoy.

Entramos, todo parece en su lugar como si alguien lo hubiera estado limpiando constantemente. A los quince segundos de haber puesto un pie en la sala, un oso polar y un pingüino vienen a ver quien ha entrado. Se tratan de Gisele y Gunther, quienes apenas ven a su reina se botan sobre nosotros, Simone los tranquiliza y les pide que nos conduzcan a algún sitio. Mi cabeza empieza a dolerme.

Gunther abre un pasadizo secreto que no recuerdo haber visto antes, aquella puerta conduce a unas escaleras muy largas hasta lo mas profundo de las montaña de hielo, que es a donde se dirige. En cierto sentido me recuerda al camino que tomé para llegar al "salón del pasado", o algo así.

Cuando diviso el último escalón veo además un cuarto vacío a excepción de un viejo y bastante arrugado libro colocado sobre un pedestal de hielo. Es el Enchiridion. Simone desciende primero y corre a tomar el libro mágico entre sus manos; Gisele y Gunther ya no tienen nada que hacer ahí y se van. Simone me invita a quedar a su lado.

-No espero que me perdones después de que te diga esto, pero no puedo seguir viendo como gastas tu cordura día a día solo por mantener vivos unos egoístas recuerdos.

No entiendo que quiere decir con eso, pero si le perdoné que me dejara a mi suerte a la edad de diez años creo que puedo con cualquier cosa.

-Este fue el hechizo que utilicé para volverte mi sirviente. –Me muestra una página que dice como título "Caballero Helado". –Con esto pude apoderarme de tus recuerdos y moldearlos como quisiera, pero gasté mucho poder de la corona para realizar el conjuro. –Y el miedo a perder el poder te controló y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste. –Marshall, soy una persona terrible. –Empieza a llorar. –La corona se alimenta de memorias; te puse la corona mientras dormías para que dejara de secarme, pero ahora se está llevando a ti aun después de que no la as usado. –Sus lágrimas arrecian y empapan mi camisa, me abraza desde que inició el relato y no la he separado de mí hasta este momento.

-Me dijiste cuando era niño que nunca la usara. –Me dije sin esperar que saliera de mis labios.

-¡Lo se, lo se, por eso estoy tan arrepentida! –Encoje sus manos hacia su cuerpo y retrocede. -¡Por eso tengo que volver a ser la Reina Helada, para que te deje a ti y a tus recuerdos en paz!

-No te permitiré hacer eso. –¿Sorprendidos? Yo también. –Yo tampoco puedo tolerar que cargues esa pesada cruz.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, hasta la siguiente semana nwn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tardé, pero veo que a nadie le importó TwT. Nah, quien quiere lee y quien no, pues bien! Esto va para los que se pasaron por siquiera los primeros capis nwn**

* * *

-Eres alguien bueno, Marshy. –Susurra bajando la mirada. –Pero no permitiré que sufras esta agonía. –Yo también sufrí desde que te marchaste de mi lado. –Perdóname, este será el último de mis errores.

Nada más veo como toca mi pecho con la mano extendida y siento, por primera vez en mas de 900 años su suave y tibio tacto. De ahí en fuera todo se vuelve extrañamente azul. Parpadeo, mis ojos lloran por el cambio brusco de iluminación; estoy en mi cuarto, bajo mis pies hay un charco de agua y enfrente de mi están Flama y Fionna, ambos lucen preocupados y felices a la vez.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –Pregunto. La verdad me siento bastante desorientado.

-Es normal que te encuentres así, digo, después de dos años es natural que tengas bastantes preguntas. -¿Dos años?

-Fionna, no debiste decir eso.

-¿Decirme qué? –Ambos desvían miradas. –Chicos, deben decirme qué demonios ocurrió y cómo es eso que estuve dos años sin saber nada.

-Marshall, escucha bien, es muy delicado lo que ocurrió y no quiero ponerte más tenso de lo que seguro estás. -¿Puedo estarlo todavía más? Fionna me mira muy triste, así que solo suspiro para tranquilizarla un poco. –Te encontramos en el castillo de la Reina Helada hace una semana, estabas en alguna clase de cápsula criogenia en un cuarto secreto.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Pregunto aún mas confundido.

-No lo sabemos. –Responde Flama. –Estabas congelado, la Reina Helada te lo hizo, o eso creemos.

-¿La Reina Helada?

-Nadie la ha visto desde que tú y Gumball la destruyeron, pero han pasado cosas extrañas en todo Aaa. –Empieza a explicar Flama. –Los inviernos se prolongaron mucho, nevó cuando no debía y en donde no debía, por ejemplo el Reino de Fuego está enfrentando una tormenta desde hace dos meses.

-Pero eso es imposible. Realmente todo está raro.

-Y luego tú, desapareciste, nadie volvió a verte, a la semana todos estaban muy asustados, Gumball organizó equipos de búsqueda y los dispersó por todo el mundo, pero hasta que no paramos en el Reino Helado no pudimos encontrarte.

-Estuviste extraviado por dos años, no sabes cuánto te eché de menos. –Fionna me abraza. –Cuando te encontramos, Flamita quiso descongelarte, pero el Dulce Príncipe dijo que sería muy arriesgado hacerlo sin contar con los estudios suficientes.

-¿Y Gumball? –Pregunto, pues él debería estar aquí con todo eso que me contaron.

-Está afuera, dijo que no le gustaría ver morir a su mejor amigo si algo fallaba. –Él sí es un buen amigo.

-¿Y tu gata, Fionna?

-En casa con Monocromo y sus cachorros, es mamá y… -Se sonroja. –Le puso a uno de sus gatitos como tú. –Qué alago.

Bien, supongo que lo que me acaban de decir debería calmarme, lo estoy, mi cabeza ya no da tantas vueltas como antes y no siento tanta presión en mi cerebro, he. (Sigh) ahora lo que me preocupa es saber donde está Simone.

Salimos, Gumball está afuera mirando el cielo estrellado con las manos tras la espalda. Flama me indica que fuese con él. Ni que fuera mi novio.

-No sabes cuan afeminado te ves así. –El voltea y me mira sorprendido, luego sonríe y va a abrazarme.

-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

-Ten por seguro que no me iré de este mundo antes que tú. –Me burlo.

Volvemos a entrar a mi casa. Es curioso que todo siga igual aún después de dos años; ni siquiera hay telarañas nuevas. Nos sentamos en el suelo a conversar.

-Flama me contó algunas cosas que ocurrieron en mi ausencia, pero algo más debió haber ocurrido, ¿no? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-De hecho, no. –Suspira.

-Por cierto, ¿y Simone? –No me la he podido quitar de la cabeza. Gumball baja la mirada.

-No esperaba que preguntaras por ella tan pronto, pero debe ser natural si es una amiga tuya. –Suspira. –Ella… -Mira a Flama y a Fionna como buscando aprobación; ambos asienten y la rubia se abraza a su novio con cuidado de no quemarse. –Ella murió en una de las expediciones de búsqueda tratando de encontrarte en una gruta.

Eso no puede ser posible.

-Todos lamentaron su muerte, se había ganado el afecto de todos en el Dulce Reino. –Un frío viento se cuela por una de las ventanas y me rodea cálidamente.

Debo decirles la verdad.

-Escuchen, hay algo importante que deben oír. –No se como hacerlo sin que se enojen. Pongo una mano sobre mi rostro y la froto con la palma extendida de arriba abajo. –Simone Petrikov es en realidad la Reina Helada. –Todos me miran con extrañesa.

-Pero tú la destruiste.

-No, eso hice que creyeran, nada más. –Le corto la oración a Gumball. –La verdad, fue un plan que creé para que no la buscaran.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Exige saber Fionna, pero no parece enojada, como si mi regreso apaciguara toda ira que llegase a tener. Es un alivio, así me facilita más las cosas.

-Simone, ella… fue una madre para mí, la persona que me cuidó cuando solo era un niño perdido tras la Guerra de los champiñones. –Empiezo a relatar. –Por eso intercedía por ella en las juntas del consejo de reyes, porque es una persona muy importante para mí. Ella me alimentó, me dio abrigo, amor y cariños que un pequeño necesita a la edad de ocho años. Le debo tanto. Pero esa corona maldita la atrajo a la locura, tú lo sabes bien, ¿no, Fionna? –Le recuerdo la cinta que encontró. –Creí que con verla la recordarías. –Simone solo es una pobre alma que desea escapar de una maldición, cuando recobré la razón después de que ella dominara el mundo, ella me dijo que podía recordar de nuevo todo lo que pasó, yo estaba feliz, mi madre por fin me reconocía, pero la corona tuvo que hacer de las suyas otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Parece que no me he explicado muy bien.

-La corona necesita de recuerdos, de ahí es donde saca su poder, de las memorias de quien la porta. Parece ser que me la puso en varias ocasiones y es por eso que no pensaba con claridad. –Llevo una mano a mi cabeza. –Vuelve loco a cualquiera que la posea, encierra su mente en un laberinto del que es imposible salir.

-¿Y cómo es que ella te recordó? Si dices que es imposible.

-Ella me dijo que su corona se rompió en una de sus batallas con Fionna y Cake y que eso debilitó el encantamiento sobre ella.

-¿Y por qué a partir de ese momento no dejó de usarla?

-No tiene caso, está en el vídeo, ¿lo recuerdas? Ella ve cosas esté usando la corona o no, por eso es inútil. Aquel golpe solo tuvo un efecto momentáneo.

-¿Momentáneo?

-Si, la corona recuperará su poder y ella volverá a ser como era antes, una loca secuestra príncipes.

-Al menos su sufrimiento terminó con su muerte, ¿no es así?

-No. –No es así, Gumball. –Ella sigue viva.

-¡¿Pero cómo? Si yo la vi en su lecho de muerte! –Exclama Flama sorprendido.

-Si ella hubiera muerto de verdad, el Palacio de hielo y las nevadas de las que me hablaron dejarían de existir, todo eso está conectada a ella.

-¿Y donde crees que esté?

-Es algo que también quiero saber. –Y estoy decidido a averiguarlo. Les pido que me ayuden y aceptan. ¿Qué sería yo sin ellos?

* * *

**Considero esto la parte climax de la historia.**

**Así es amigos, esto va por la mitad -w-**


End file.
